


4 Times Percy and Oliver wanted to Kiss and One time that they did

by Booksbooksbooksandmorebooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: +1, 4 Things, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oliver is super awesome in this, Penelope is the only one with a braincell, and percy deserved better, cause JK Rowlings a dick, super fluffly, they are both oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksbooksbooksandmorebooks/pseuds/Booksbooksbooksandmorebooks
Summary: Percy and Oliver continue to almost kiss before they finally actually kiss each other. That's pretty much it. I'm shit at summaries.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	4 Times Percy and Oliver wanted to Kiss and One time that they did

**Author's Note:**

> Not asociated with JK Rowling cause she's a dick and a Terf. Hope you like this. Both are a little OOC at times, but we also have like no cannon material with them, so I'll let it slide.

1 

In the Gryffindor common room, the only sounds were the fire crackling in the fireplace and the sound of a quill scratching on paper. Percy was sitting at a desk, revising his Charms essay for the 6th time. 

By this point, everyone else had gone to sleep except Oliver. Oliver was laying on his stomach on the couch, going over plays. 

“Okay, but what if they use a feint here, then Angelina would block and,” Oliver trailed off, mouth caught in a yawn. 

“Hey Perc?” 

“Yeah?” Percy responded absently, still working on his charms essay. 

“When is the transfiguration test?” 

“Tomorrow,” Percy said calmly, finally done revising. 

“Shit, I haven’t revised at all,” Oliver swore. “Percy, dear, kind, sweet, wonderful, Percy,” Oliver begged, making Percy roll his eyes as he turned towards Oliver. 

“Do you want me to help you study?” Percy asked calmly and Oliver nodded, looking back at his pile of Quidditch notes. 

“Scooch over,” Percy said, grabbing his notes and moving over to the couch. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Oliver challenged and Percy sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay,” Percy said, simply sitting down on Oliver’s legs, causing Oliver to let out a bellowing laugh. 

“Alright, good one Percy,” Oliver says after calming down. 

Oliver shifts, turning over, onto his back. The sudden movement causes Percy to roll onto his stomach, right on top of Oliver. Their noses are just a few centimeters apart and the rest of their bodies are squished together on the narrow couch. “Umm, sorry,” Oliver mutters, trying not to look at Percy. 

Percy’s face is as red as the fire as he sits up and quickly gets off of Oliver, schooing to the far end of the couch. Oliver sits on the other end, face equally as red. ‘He doesn’t like you. You’re just friends,’ Oliver tries to control his thoughts, but he wasn’t having much luck. 

“Okay, so why don’t we just get started?” Percy suggests and Oliver nods quickly, trying to just take a deep breath, and relax. 

“Alright, so what do you need help with?” 

“Umm, right, umm, I don’t quite understand this spell….” 

2

“What is wrong with you?” Oliver snaps, making Percy flinch back almost imperceptibly. 

The two of them have been fighting for probably the past half hour. It started over a lost piece of paper in the mess in their dorms and only escalated from there. 

“What’s wrong with you? Percy retaliates. “You have completely destroyed our entire room with hundreds of quidditch plays. You do realize that I need space too?” 

“Oh, for what? The mass amounts of homework you do every night?” Oliver snaps, taking a step closer to Percy, glaring daggers at him. 

“Yeah, actually.” 

“Aww, boohoo. Poor Percy can’t complete his seven extra credit assignments. We have a chance to win this year, Percy!” 

“Right, because god forbid you care about something other than quidditch.” 

“Right now, that’s what I care about. This could determine my future!” 

“Well, these assignments could determine mine,” Percy snaps, taking another step forward, so the two were practically chest to chest. 

It was at this exact moment that Oliver realized Percy was about an inch taller than him. It’s not usually very noticeable, but Oliver found himself very aware of this small difference. The two boys were breathing heavily, both exhausted from yelling at each other. Their faces are practically an inch apart and Oliver’s finger was in Percy’s face. Oliver watches, still entirely pissed off at Percy, who seems to realize their position for the first time. His cheeks turn bright red, his eyes momentarily glancing down at Oliver’s lips. 

Bang

They both jump apart as if they’ve been shot. Downstairs, they can hear yelling followed by raucous laughter. The twins, probably setting off some firecrackers. Percy shoots Oliver a little grin and Oliver smiles back and they’re okay. 

3  
THEY WON!

All year long Oliver had been obsessing over this match and they won! Percy jumped up and down, practically screaming himself hoarse. From where he was in the stands, he could see Oliver’s expression and almost laughed. The boy had a look of almost sheer disbelief on his face as if he couldn’t believe it. 

Slowly, his face morphed into his blinding grin and Percy smiled at the sight. Well, fuck. The party moves into the Gryffindor common room, with people from other houses present as well, seeing Penelope and a few of her friends from Hufflepuff. 

“WE WON!” Oliver shouts into Percy’s ear. Oliver is leaning on Percy, his body practically supporting all of Oliver’s weight. 

“I know, I saw it,” Percy replies, trying not to laugh at Oliver, who is most definitely drunk. 

“I mean, I’ve wanted this for so long, I never thought it would happen,” Oliver says, bursting into giggles, that look like they might turn into tears any second. 

“I know Oliver,” Percy says, regretting not having grabbed a drink when he had the chance to. 

“I think you’re amazing, you know that?” Oliver rambles, and Percy feels his face flush red.

“You’re drunk, Ollie. Maybe you should go to bed.” 

“What if I don’t want to?”Oliver challenges and Percy sighs, shaking his head, although there is a small smile on his face. 

“Come on Ollie,” Percy says, wrapping his arm around Oliver’s shoulders, turning them towards the stairs, staggering a bit under Oliver’s weight. Of course, Oliver was absolutely no help at all, dragging his feet and laughing about something that probably isn’t really that funny. 

“Where are we going?” Oliver asks, looking at Percy, who just shakes his head and keeps moving. 

“Up to your room, Oliver,” Percy explained, in a tone that one would use on a child, or y’know, a drunk teenager. 

“Why?” 

“Because, you’re extremely drunk and you need rest before you hurt yourself,” Percy explained, getting about half-way up the steps as Oliver thinks about that. 

“Okay,” Oliver giggles, tripping over his feet and almost causing both to fall down the stairs. As it is, Percy ends up holding up Oliver, who looks up at Percy’s eyes before his eyes float down to Percy’s lips. 

“Hey, Perce?” 

“Yeah?” Percy replies, the tiniest bit breathless. 

“You have cute eyes,” Oliver smiles, before hiccuping and Percy shakes his head a tiny bit. 

“Come on you big lug, bed.” 

“Ugh, you’re no fun.” 

“Well, one of us has to be responsible.” 

“Maybe,” Oliver replies, tripping over the entrance of the room. 

“Good night Oliver,” Percy reponds curtly. 

“Good night Perce.” 

4

“Percy, you need a break,” Oliver interjects into the mostly silent room. For the past hour, Percy has been revising for N.E.W.T.S and the stress had caused the boy to be practically glued to his chair, taking no breaks to eat or sleep. 

“I’m fine, I just,” Percy trails off distractedly, scratching a note into the margins of his last essay. 

“When was the last time you ate something?” 

“Umm, I had breakfast, I think.” 

“Bullshit, you skipped breakfast this morning to study. The last meal you had was lunch yesterday,” Oliver says, trying to stay calm. 

“Oh,” Percy replies, barely even looking up from his work. 

“Percy, you have about five seconds before I take your work from you. You need a break.” 

“No, I need to score well on these tests,” Percy complains, finally looking up at Oliver. 

“Percy, we both know that you are ready to take these tests. You’ve been studying for them since 4th year. You are prepared. You need to eat.” 

“Oliver, I--” 

“No, I won’t hear it,” Oliver says, closing the notebook Percy was writing in and pulls him out of the chair. 

“Oliver!” 

“Shut it. You are going to eat something and then you are going to sleep and if you refuse, I will call your mother. She likes me.” 

“You’re not funny.” 

“I’m not joking.” 

The two stare at each other for a few moments before Percy caves. “Fine, but not for long.” Oliver’s face breaks out into a grin and he lets out a breath. Percy feels his heart stutter a tiny bit, staring at Oliver for a second to long. 

“Alright, come on, let’s go get some food.” 

Oliver grabs Percy’s hand and drags him out of the room, towards food and rest. 

+1

“Oliver!”

“Is he gonna be okay?” 

“That was quite a fall! I hope he’s okay.” 

“I don’t know man, I don’t think that looked too good.” 

“It’s Oliver, he has to be okay, right?” 

Percy could barely hear the speculations of the students around him, eyes focused on Oliver’s body lying on a stretcher being lifted by McGonagall and Flitwick. 

“Percy, are you okay?” Penelope’s voice cuts through the chaos in Percy’s head and Percy’s head snaps to look at Penelope. “Shit, Perce, he’s gonna be okay,” Penelope soothes, a little unnerved by the broken look in Percy’s eyes. “He’s Oliver, he’s gonna be fine.” 

Percy just nods and Penelope nods, making up her mind. “Come on,” Penelope says, grabbing Percy’s arm and starting to push her way through the crowd. 

After a few minutes of pushing and shoving, the two of them get out of the crowd and Penelope leads Percy to the hospital wing. 

‘He’s gonna be okay, He’s gonna be okay, He’s gonna be okay, He’s gonna be o--’

“Can we see him?” Penelope asks, and Percy looks up, confused until he realizes that they’re at the hospital wing already. 

“He’s awake, but he really should rest,” Madame Pomfrey starts, but Penelope smiles. 

“Good, he’s awake,” Penelope says, pushing past Madame Pomfrey and dragging Percy into the room, who can’t look away from Oliver. 

Oliver is laying on the bed, left arm in a cast and bandages wrapped all the way around his ribs. He has a scratch on his cheek and overall just looks to be in a lot of pain. 

“Oliver, what were you thinking?” Percy doesn’t shout, but it’s a near thing. He’s shaking so bad, it looks like he has hypothermia. 

“Yeah, cause it was totally my plan to get smacked on the side by bludger, lose control of my broom, and fall 20 feet,” Oliver remarks sarcastically. 

“Are you okay?” Percy asks, moving closer to Oliver, standing right next to his bed. 

“I’m gonna be fine, Percy, I promise,” Oliver says, taking in Percy’s appearance and his eyes softening at his friend’s appearance. 

Without any warning, Percy leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to Oliver’s lips before abruptly standing up, face bright red, breathing uneven. 

“I’m, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I didn’t, I’m sorry, um, I--” 

“Okay, Percy, let’s take some deep breaths, okay?” Oliver says, starting to lead Percy in a simple 4-7-8 breathing pattern. 

He doesn’t like you like that. You’re just friends. It’s going to be okay, you are going to be fine. Oliver likes girls. It’s okay. He’s going to be okay. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy starts after he had his breathing under control, “I didn’t mean to umm, kiss you. I’ll, umm, I’ll leave you alone now.” Percy starts to stand up but Oliver refuses to let go of his hand. 

“Oliver, what are you--?” 

“Did you really think that I didn’t want you to kiss me? That I don’t like you?” 

“Well, yeah?” Can we please not do this here? Percy was just tired now, he just wanted to go to his dorm room and cry into a pillow. He didn’t want to have to explain to Oliver why he kissed him and for Oliver to act weird. 

“Percy,” Oliver started, before Percy started to interrupt. 

“Can we talk about this later?” 

“No, because I know you. Later means never and we need to talk about it.” 

“Look, I’m sorry for kissing you, okay? Please, can I just leave?”

“Percy, sit your ass down and shut up for a minute, okay?” Oliver didn’t snap, but his tone was certainly hard and left nothing up for debate. 

“Percy, I like you.”

“I know, we’re friends.”

“What did I say?” Oliver retorts and Percy rolls his eyes, his nervousness fading and instead, he’s just pissed that Oliver is going to drag this out and humiliate him. 

“As I was saying, I like you, a lot--” 

“I unders--” 

“More than friends, Percy,” Oliver said, tone much more gentle now that he had actually told Percy. 

Percy’s mouth snapped shut and his face went blank. It was like his whole brain was trying to process the idea that Oliver might like him back. 

“You like me?” Percy squeaked, voice uncharacteristically uneven. 

“Yeah, Percy, I’ve been trying to kiss you for a year now, thank you for noticing.” 

“Oh.” 

Oh. 

“So, all those times we almost kissed, that wasn’t just in my head?” 

“Nope.” 

“So, then can I kiss you?” Percy asks, barely audible. 

“I would be mad at you if you didn’t.” Oliver grins and Percy leans in, planting a kiss on Oliver’s lips. 

He starts to lean back, but Oliver cups the back of his head and holds him there, the kiss becoming more heated. 

“Be my boyfriend?” Oliver mutters against Percy’s lips. 

“I would love to,” Percy murmurs back before pressing his lips back to Oliver’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I'm pretty terrible at endings, but, you know, it's fine.


End file.
